


Tiger's Eye

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Their Hessionite had a mission for them on Rodri-4 that would change everything.
Kudos: 4





	Tiger's Eye

Skinny Clear Quartz was always a thorough gem. 

In the time she spent under White Diamond's court, she never once failed a mission. She's taken down rouge Onyx guards twice her size on more than one occasion, brought down three Ruby squads, and taken out several Crystal Gems during the war. Every gem she shattered she would personally grind into a fine dust before presenting the glittering remains as proof that the problem was solved.

She was thinner than she was supposed to be, about half the girth of the rest of her facet, but what she lacked in size was made up for by her sheer finesse on the field. Where her "sisters" were sluggish and imprecise in their movements, she was deft and agile. Where her facet was careless, she was careful. Every step planned, every movement mapped out on the fly.

White Diamond's absolutely terrifying Pearl even congratulated her on behalf of her Diamond for her stealth combat skills.

After thousands of years of service, she was transferred into Yellow Diamond's court. No one ever explained why, but she took it in stride. The will of the Diamonds is perfect and mysterious, after all. 

One day, her new Hessionite had a mission for her. On Rodri-4, a small rebel band of six gems has appeared. Two mutants, one fusion, and two normal defectors. She was being assigned with a Limonite guard under the watch of a Yellow Amphibole to dispose of the issue.

When asked why her, her Hessionite cited the Quartz's her service record under White Diamond as reason enough. In all honesty, she was excited.

After all, this is a new squad for her to work with.

☆◇☆

Yellow Amphibole had heard the news earlier.

Her Hessionite had set up a small mission for her and two other gems. A batch of Crystal Gem copycat rebels sprung up on Rodri-4, barely a quarter facet of gems and only two of them soldiers. She skimmed through it at first, but the mission itself seemed simple enough. Just a quick in and out clean up job, no fuss, no muss, no real risk, no problems.

Should take half a cycle at most.

She was sitting in as a witness for a trial, allowing her ample time to read through her Hessionite's mission briefing in more detail.

She was being assigned with a Clear Quartz that used to belong to White Diamond with an admittedly impressive record. Even White Diamond herself approved of the Clear Quartz's skills and talents.

Alongside the Quartz, she was also being assigned to a Limonite with a respectable record of success. Nothing too noteworthy, just a solid success record.

On the opposing side were three off-colors, a Nephrite, and an Amethyst as the main leader. Among the off-colors, a blue Club Spinel missing one of her gem's clubs, a fusion between two Jades, and a half baked Jasper without an arm.

Their last known location was under Facet 17, reports indicate no destabilizes, and the Nephrite's dropship has been tagged in case they try to make an escape.

Now if only the defending Blue Zircon would stop talking so she could give her testimony and be done with the trial. She really hopes that the Zircon isn't going for the record of official Diamond praise. The last one went on for three hours, Blue Diamond was able to send her Pearl on a short mission on the other side of the planet and the Pearl returned before the Zircon stopped. That Zircon won the case and broke the record.

The defending Blue Zircon for the trial finally stops the ceaseless Diamond praise and gets on with the case. Amphibole straightens herself out.

It's showtime.

☆◇☆

Limonite knew instinct.

In combat, sometimes all you had to work with was your gut instinct. Her facet always joked that with her instincts she could pass as part Sapphire if she really wanted to.

Every single one of her instincts screamed that Rodri-4 would change everything for her. She couldn't tell if it would he the rebels, the other two gems she was assigned to work with, or just the mission itself, but she knew deep in her gem that this mission would change everything.

The only question that ultimately plagued her gem was how.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday gift to a friend, I'll try to get a chapter out each day to finish it as soon as possible but yeah.


End file.
